


I Can Still Be a Witch, Right?

by Feleanne



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: (thanks hannah), Fluff, MTF Diana Cavendish, Teen for Swears, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender Awareness Week 2020, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feleanne/pseuds/Feleanne
Summary: A short series of stories of a transgender Diana Cavendish, and her experiences with various witches of Luna Nova.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	I Can Still Be a Witch, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Cavendish, with the help of her mother, discovers who they are... a Witch.

Being a Cavendish meant they had many, many, _many_ asterisks and fine print details on their life. 

For one, they are to be affectionate and kind to anybody. Their creed was ingrained with kindness, their lineage consisted of notable members after notable members, those who risked their lives to help others during wars, and others who chose a more simple way of life- being a well renowned doctor, politician, witch or some other key figure in some society.

Two, those born female are to become witches. That was a simple rule- especially when all those of the Cavendish were highly adept in magic from conception and always became revolutionaries in their respective fields.

But, therein laid the problem.

What if you were born male? What was expected of you then?

Well, other than to expand the lineage further by being the catalyst of family prosperity, the biggest expectation was to be the one to provide. To become a businessman of sorts, or just someone who can maintain the lifestyle of a noble.

It was not really well explained, and that left them at an impasse. They had known for years and years which life they wished to follow.

They wished to be a witch.

But, how could that happen when they were a boy? Men didn’t have the ability to utilize magic, right? Or was that just a myth?

Wizards were from work of fiction, but as far as they knew they were just that- fiction. There wasn’t any recorded Cavendish history, or history in general of a particularly adept wizard.

And yet, here they were.

Born on April 30th, 2001, Dante Cavendish entered the world as all other babies did- crying and screaming.

Despite the birth going well- apart from the nearly 10 hour labor- there were multiple complications that instantly were made apparent- and ones that occurred over time.

For one, young Dante had Blue eyes. This wouldn’t be that surprising usually, especially when any parental trait could be passed on through birth. Being overlooked at the time, it was only until later that something had been different with this upcoming Cavendish nobleman. 

They had blonde hair- blonde hair that represented the female side of the Cavendish lineage. 

Throughout the decades- one constant remained with each Cavendish witch. Blue eyes, and unique Blonde hair reminiscent of the first Beatrix Cavendish. Again- it could be only hereditary. It could’ve been only a... massive twist of fate that led to a boy with every indication of the next Cavendish witch.

But, when they were only 5, they picked up a wand.

Bernadette’s wand they had left behind by accident on a table, they had picked it up- and used it successfully. By pure luck alone they had casted a spell their mother commonly used; a light spell they had been using for small lighting when they read a story to lull the young boy to sleep.

Anna’s shocked scream was the only thing anybody in the manor could hear for a couple of minutes, before they gradually got their hearing back and the echoes died down.

At age 8, Dante had been practicing magic for a few years. But, there was something that had been growing beneath the surface. Something that was affecting Dante heavily.

They hated who they were- not hatred towards being a Cavendish, not hatred towards her family and various maids and workers of the manor, but hated what they were _physically_.

They hated their appearance, their body, their whole… being. The only thing they were more happy about were their eyes, their hair, and their interests.

One night alone with their mother and head maid Anna, resulted in all these bottled up feelings bursting free.

They had been noticing strange behavior for a while, mannerisms that weren’t normal. So, they had spent the night alone with the boy to have a heart-to-heart.

Anna had asked why Dante refused to cut his hair, he replied he liked it long. Bernadette asked him why he was so afraid of looking at himself. In a roundabout way, he explained he hated his body. They both asked him in unison; “What’s wrong?”

The boy had been skittish a lot recently, very purposefully avoiding looking outside, staying away from any mirrors or reflective objects in general, and spent at maximum only a handful of minutes in the bath or shower. 

It was slightly unnerving, and they hoped for answers.

The boy broke down, seeing no reason to hide his heart from his mother and his pseudo-other mother. He bore to them everything he had locked up in his heart for years.

He hates his body, he hates looking at himself and seeing _himself_. He hated Dante. He couldn’t even explain why- he just felt consistently wrong and had no way of parsing why it was that he felt that way other than he hated looking at himself.

Bernadette had more of a confused, thoughtful look than Anna’s scared unnerved one. The maid turned to the mistress and watched as she lowered her hand on the boy’s head.

“Dante… do you want to be a witch?”

It was a strange question, one that the boy and the maid couldn’t understand. He was already training in magic and he was making good progress. Why was she asking this question?

Pointing to herself, she gave a confused smile. “Do you want to be _a witch?_ ” She repeated, emphasizing her point further by continuing to point at herself and tapped her chest.

Dante sat there for a couple of moments, which devolved into minutes.

“Do I… want to be a witch…?” He repeated, lost in thought and eyes foggy.

“Yes,” Bernadette smiled. “Do you want to be a witch, not a wizard.”

Anna very audibly gasped, earning a wince from the other two. She wasn’t insinuating… but was that _possible_?

The boy was confused, but as the wording clicked into place- their mother’s intentions revealed, he very slowly nodded, teary eyed, but thoughtful.

Bernadette grasped her wand, and twirled it in a way that became so natural over the years. The tip extended outwards and began to glow green as her magic flowed down the rod, and she lightly tapped on the boy’s chest.

“ _Metamorphie Faciesse_.”

In a burst of smoke that engulfed the young heir in an instant, they coughed and hacked for a moment, before they realized their voice was… different.

It was slightly raised in tone, sounded a lot more like her mother’s own, but still theirs all the same.

As the smoke cleared, they looked ahead at their mother, who had a hand covering their mouth and tears barely forming at the corners of their eyes.

She was confused, worried even. But, before she could speak, Anna quickly handed them a hand mirror. And against her better judgement, she looked in the mirror- at their reflection they had found so disgusting just hours prior.

They nearly screamed.

They looked… different yet so similar all the same. Different in all the ways that they didn’t hate any longer, different in ways they were _happy_ with.

She looked at herself and didn’t care that they started crying once more. She looked at _herself_.

She knew what she wanted to be. The moment she saw that reflection, she knew...

She wanted to be a witch.

* * *

Being enrolled at Luna Nova was one thing- being the prodigy everybody had their eyes on due to her intense magical prowess and her Cavendish ‘brand,’ that everybody made extra sure to remind her about as well.

But another, was being enrolled at Luna Nova and being who she was. Not a Cavendish, but what she physically was.

She had been able to get medications and the like to start what was referred to as “transitioning,” it was a strange process, but informative. She hadn’t really known all too much outside of the world of nobles, so she enjoyed both the learning experience that came from it and the results.

She looked good, a lot better, and a lot different than her youthful days as… Dante. She looked just like she did in that mirror many years ago, and she was beyond proud of that.

But, some things couldn’t have happened, of course. Certain surgeries for her age were impossible, due to law restrictions and whatnot that she was fine with abiding. The problem with that though, was the inevitably of being found out.

Hannah and Barbara are people she’s known for many, many years. But she had not once told them of her greatest secret, which frightened her. She was sure if she _had_ told them, they’d be fine with it, but that small part of her brain that said otherwise was on constant alert.

Despite how self-confident she was now that she can be her without the aid of magic or… dare she admit ‘stuffing a bra,’ she was still afraid. Deathly so… because even if there was barely any knowledge that Diana was, in fact, a ‘Transgender Female,’ she would always fear the worst, and most of all afraid of any possible outcome that would arise from this information getting out. To the school, the world, or just her friends.

Diana Cavendish was deathly afraid. She shouldn’t be- a Cavendish witch was strong, she couldn’t afford to falter. Not if she wished to become the family’s head and ‘overthrow’ her aunt who currently held that position instead of her.

But, that’s a problem for the future. She had school to go thorough, then she could return and take what was rightfully hers.

Pen scribbling in her diary, she eventually shut the book after having vented the last of her lingering problems, probably for the hundredth time. She took to keeping a daily diary to properly vent her emotions- even in the slightest bit- so they wouldn’t affect her academic life. She could always confide in the other Blue Team members… but some things she’d rather keep to herself. It just turned out that there were a lot of things.

“Hey, Diana?” Hannah poked her head around the corner, an uncomfortable look on their face. “Can you come to the bathroom? It’s nothing bad, just…”

“Of course, is there anything you need assistance with?” The blonde quickly shot the response back, trying to keep her emotions in check before they could spiral.

“Y-Yes, and no. Yes in that I need assistance… No, in that it’s more so a question, kind of?” Hannah said back, still looking very visibly uncomfortable. Whatever was wrong, it was stressing them out. Hopefully, it was something unrelated to her. _Hopefully_.

“I… see.”

After locking the diary shut and placing it down on her work desk, she gracefully walked with Hannah towards the bathroom- not noticing the confused Barbara on her crystal ball looking up… something on the internet.

“So…” Hannah started, opening the bathroom door- the lights already on- and motioning towards an opened bag on the counter. A mint colored handbag that Diana used to store her toiletries… and pills.

“I was cleaning up, right? And this fell out, so I went to pick it up, but I didn’t realize I picked it up at the bottom, and then a bunch of your stuff fell out… I didn’t peek at much- honest!- I was just… worried when I saw a couple of pill bottles fall out, and…”

Oh. Oh this was not doing well for her anxiety.

“I feel bad for snooping like I did, but I asked Barbara to look up… the stuff you had.” Hannah slowly explained, scratching the back of her neck and sweating slightly. “I have… questions… because I don’t think it’s particularly normal for you to have a daily dose of… Estradiol, and whatever the heck Gonadotropin is.”

Diana was stunned. She was angry, sure, who wouldn’t be angry at their teammates having rummaged through her belongings? But… yeah this was not good.

“...Diana? H-Hey wait, why are you crying?!”

She was crying?

Reaching a hand up to her face, and having indeed felt wetness coming from her eyes, she answered her own question. She was most certainly crying.

“I-I’m sorry…-” She mumbled out, before yelping at Hannah’s sudden push that led the pair out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom once again.

Barbara was still deep in the crystal ball, visibly confused but also slightly frustrated as she continuously swiped and swiped. She looked about ready to throw the thing across the room before Hannah sat the heir down on one of the plush seats in front of the black haired witch.

“This… damned thing won't stop being so slow!!” She frustratedly growled, arcing herself back and rubbing her hands on her head in annoyance.

“Barbs, chill out, seriously…” Hannah chided as she sat down on the last open chair in the room, forming a triangle formation around a circular table. “Okay, so like, you looked that stuff up right?”

Mellowing out with a sigh, Barbara nodded. “Yeah, and honestly I expected it to be a lot worse? Like, Diana was dying or something-”

“She’s sitting like, _right there_ , Barbs.”

Diana wished she wasn’t, honestly she wished she could just shrink down into nothing. Or, turn into a mouse and just run away, like Akko probably would. She’d been spending too much time with that girl.

Looking to her right, she immediately flushed red and hung her head low. “S-Sorry…”

“Okay, but to get on the _right_ topic… What’d you find out, Barbs?” Hannah asked, rolling her hand for emphasis, and sending sympathetic looks to the blonde, tears still likely streaming down her face as she looked at the grain of the wooden table.

“Right!” Barbara nodded, and quickly pulled up the crystal ball again. “So like… I don’t know _entirely_ what it means, but…”

Swiping her finger across the screen, it rotated the display towards Hannah. “It’s medication for controlling hormones, the first one. The second one is... for blocking puberty, and that one has me confused…”

Diana’s breath hitched. She really had to explain her… predicament, didn’t she? It’s not like she had a lot of choice anymore, so… hopefully things won’t turn out horribly.

“I…”

The two girls turned their heads to their blonde compatriot- Barbara gasping upon finally noticing the tears on the blonde’s face- with questioning expressions, but nonetheless giving her time to speak.

“Can you… use the crystal ball… for something?”

“I… Sure, what do you need?” Hannah asked, tapping the screen to open up the search.

“...Look up, ‘Transgender,’ if you will…” The heir finished with a shaky breath, closing her eyes and curling her hands into fists that held tight on the fabrics of her skirt.

The black haired witch turned to their auburn friend, who just shrugged, and complied

“...’denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth sex.’”

Both heads turned directly back to her.

“I…” Diana began, trying to keep down the encroaching lump in her throat. “I… was not born… the way you see me now…”

She choked back a sob, internally cursing herself for showing such weakness as she did. “I was not… born a girl. My Mother, she helped me figure that out and… Saw to it, in her will, that my future expenses to keep it that way would be paid with savings…”

Reaching a hand up to cover her mouth, she lightly bit down on her knuckle to stay in the moment, and keep all the sadness down like bile. “I… I truly do apologize, for having not told either of you… or anybody at this school, outside of the Headmistress, for that matter…”

Diana just shut her eyes tight. She didn’t want to see their faces, she was much too afraid of what could be on them. “I sincerely apologize… If you do not wish to be around me, that’s perfectly understandable…”

“That’s…” Hannah began, completely dumbfounded and awestruck. “That’s… honestly kind of incredible?”

What? _Incredible_?

Chuckling, Hannah began to elaborate. “Like, you’re so _good_ looking though! I literally had absolutely no clue!!”

“I… what?” The blonde confusingly asked, opening her eyes and looking at her teammates.

“You literally look like a goddess, Di, like- excuse my language- holy _shit_.”

“H-Hannah!!” Barbara screamed at the auburn girl, slapping their shoulder chidingly. 

“It’s true, though! Like, literally, Diana. You look absolutely stellar- I wouldn’t have ever guessed at all.” Hannah chuckled even more, smiling at the blonde kindly.

“I… w-what?” She repeated back, growing even more confused.

Barbara sighed, before clearing her throat to gather the blonde’s attention. “I think what she’s _trying to say…_ ” The black haired witch shot at her friend, who was still giggling. “You look perfect, and by that, we mean that we’re completely indifferent to what you were born as… I think.”

“Y-Yeah, that.” Hannah nodded, before trying to work out a cough from all the laughter. “Seriously, Di, I don’t think we have any right to judge you for that. You spent like, who knows how many years to get to where you are now, right?”

Diana just looked at the two confused, lowering her guard and her hand. “I… I did, yes… half of my life...”

“Okay, so like, with everything else you work hard for, you spent so much time and effort to be… you.” Hannah continued, gesturing with her hands towards the blonde to emphasize her point. “And like with everything else, we support you. No matter what, Di, we always will.”

Barbara hummed in agreement, before speaking up herself. “We’ve known each other for so long, I don’t think I need to say this- but when you’ve got your mind set on something you don’t stop until it happens. And just like those other times…”

“We’ll support you, every step of the way.” The duo finished in unison, smiling at the blonde across from them.

She sat there for a while, soaking those words in. They support her, no matter what. No matter who, or what she is… they’ll support her.

Letting herself drop all decorum, she audibly sobbed loudly, and looked between the girls with pleading eyes. “Do you… truly, _truly_ mean that…?” 

The answer, instead of verbal, was physical, as the duo tackle-hugged their blonde friend, knocking over the chair and sending them onto the carpeted floor in a pile of tears, laughter and hair.

“Of course we do.” Hannah answered, hugging the blonde tighter. “A witch is a witch, no matter what they were born as.”

Yes… that’s what she was.

A witch. She always had been, and always will be.

  
‘ _Thank you, Mother… for showing me who I am. For showing me… the witch I know I can be._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Transgender Awareness week!
> 
> I plan to add a chapter for every day (but I won't be able to upload daily ones because school whoops) that will tell various stories of various key students of Luna Nova and their interactions with Diana.
> 
> I hope it's not that bad, I don't have a beta reader and I cry every day about that...
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
